starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gran Javin/Leyendas
El Gran Javin era una región del espacio relativamente atrasada ubicada en las Extensiones Occidentales de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Formalmente organizado como el sector regional Javin, comprendía tres subsectores: Javin, Anoat y Yarith. El Gran Javin se abrió a la galaxia en general unos quinientos años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, gracias a los esfuerzos del empresario Ecclessis Figg, cuyas naves exploradoras abrieron nuevas y lucrativas rutas comerciales a través de la región, convirtiendo al Gran Javin en una potencia económica. La Espina Comercial Corelliana pasaba directamente a través de la región, y su economía estaba fuertemente influenciada por los intereses de la familia Figg. Descripción thumb|left|200px|Un mapa detallado del Gran Javin. El Gran Javin estaba compuesto por los sectores Javin, Anoat y Yarith. El sector Javin, con su capital, Javin, estando ubicada en la Espina Comercial Corelliana, comprendía los once mundos que habían sido parte del Espacio Mugaari antes de que la República Galáctica anexara la región. En el momento de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, muchas antiguas colonias Mugaari como Alto Chunah y Kumru se habían convertido en prósperos mundos fábrica industrializados. Los sectores Anoat y Yarith fueron definidos por las Nebulosas Gemelas Kiax e Ivax. Una antigua supernova creó las nebulosas (aunque estrictamente hablando, las Nebulosas Gemelas eran, de hecho, una sola nebulosa irregular), así como el Anillo, una enana negra que se encontraba cerca de Gerrenthum en el sector Anoat. Las Nebulosas Gemelas complicaron la navegación a través del Gran Javin durante siglos hasta que Ecclessis Figg creó nuevas hiperrutas a través de la región. El sector Anoat tenía su capital, Gerrenthum, en la encrucijada entre la Espina Comercial Corelliana, la Cruz Lutrilliana, y el Corredor Nothoiin, haciendo que el planeta se convirtiera en un mega mundo y el central oficial del conglomerado Figg. El sector Anoat también estaba compuesto por los Mundos Mineros Burnin Konn, Allyuen, Tokmia, y (después de la Guerra Civil Galáctica) Isis, a los que se podía llegar desde Ione y la Espina Comercial. El Corredor Ison era una circunvalación de la Espina Comercial Corelliana que atravesaba el sector y unía a la Espina con la colonia minera de gas Tibanna de Bespin, el sistema Anoat, que contenía el planeta natal de los Ugnaught, Gentes y Anoat, y el planeta helado Hoth. El sector Yarith tenía su capital Isde Naha, otro mundo comercial altamente industrializado, localizada en la encrucijada entre la Espina Comercial y el Corredor Lipsec, donde se encontraban numerosos intereses de los Figg. Lutrillia era otro planeta influyente localizado en el centro de la Cruz Lutrilliana. Debido a que el Gran Javin había sido abierto a la comunidad galáctica en gran medida por los esfuerzos de Lord Ecclessis Figg, la familia Figg poseía considerable poder económico en la región a través de empresas como la Compañía del Javin Exterior, Figg y Asociados y Excavaciones Figg. Con la esperanza de controlar las ambiciones en el Gran Javin, la República Galáctica dibujó deliberadamente una frontera en zigzag entre los sectores Anoat y Yarith para cortar políticamente los planetas vecinos y neutralizar el poder local. Sin embargo, en gran parte gracias a los esfuerzos del propio Lord Figg, los nativos Lutrillianos, Nothoiins y (en menor medida) Mugaari también tenían un poder económico considerable. Historia Las Nuevas Guerras Sith thumb|250px|right|[[Hoth (Lord Jedi)|Rohlan de Kaal lucha contra los piratas Sith en Hoth.]] Alrededor del 1.000 ABY, el planeta Javin, ubicado en el borde del Borde Medio, marcó la línea divisora entre la galaxia civilizada y el Espacio Salvaje. La Espina Comercial Corelliana, cerca de Yag'Dhul, estaba ligeramente asentada, y más allá de Javin estaban las civilizaciones Mugaari, Lutrilliana y Nothoiin a las que solo se podían acceder por rutas lentas que tenían que desviarse alrededor de las peligrosas Nebulosas Gemelas. Los Mugaari mantuvieron un pequeño imperio en la región que llegó a abarcar el espacio hasta Gentes, sometiendo a los Ugnaughts a la esclavitud. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la región cayó bajo el control de la Hermandad de la Oscuridad, y los piratas afiliados a los Sith con base en Gentes asaltaron la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Los piratas fueron derrotados por el Caballero Jedi Rohlan de Kaal en una batalla en Hoth, donde se ganó su título de Lord Hoth gracias a su victoria. Lord Lord pasó a derrotar a la Hermandad de la Oscuridad en la Séptima Batalla de Ruusan.The Essential Guide to Warfare Expediciones de Lord Figg thumb|left|200px|[[Ecclessis Figg/Leyendas|Ecclessis Figg, quien abrió el Gran Javin a la resto de la comunidad galáctica.]] La República Galáctica anexo a la fuerza los once mundos del Espacio Mugaari después de una breve guerra que se libró aproximadamente mil años antes de las Guerras Clon, estableciendo el extenso subsector Javin. Sin embargo, no fue hasta alrededor del 500 ABY que las naves exploradores, propiedad de Lord Ecclessis Figg, comenzaron a encontrar rutas seguras a través de la región. Siendo un Corelliano que se había casado con una noble Alderaaniana, Figg descubrió el gas Tibanna, un valioso refrigerante de hipermotores y gas bláster, en la atmósfera del gigante gaseoso Bespin. Usando el dinero de la familia de su esposa para hacer la inversión inicial, Figg estableció la primera Ciudad de las Nubes en Bespin con la ayuda de los Ugnaughts del cercano Gentes. Operando desde Gerrenthum, Figg también estableció la Compañía del Javin Exterior, la cual encontró nuevas rutas a través de las Nebulosas Gemelas. Esto estimuló un auge comercial en el Gran Javin que hizo a Figg extremadamente rico. Para evitar un conflicto entre especies que podría interferir con sus operaciones comerciales, así como para evitar el escrutinio de la República, Figg también se aseguró de que los nativos Lutrillianos y Nothoiins se beneficiaran de las riqueza. En el último año de su vida, Figg presidió una ceremonia que inauguró un nuevo subsector en la región. Figg había presionado para que le colocaran el nombre “Ecclessis”, pero la República nombró al nuevo subsector como el sector Anoat después de que el nombre fuera encontrado en una antigua nota topográfica. La caída de la República Generaciones después de la muerte de Figg, la República dividió el sector Anoat en un esfuerzo por controlar las ambiciones en la región. La nueva frontera se creó zigzagueada mente para separar a los mundos vecinos y mitigar su poder. Aunque no pudo evitar esto, la familia Figg llamó al nuevo sector Yarith, en honor a la esposa de Ecclessis Figg. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Gran Javin formó parte del Macrosector Javin, el área de operaciones del Decimonoveno Ejército del Gran Ejército de la República. Gentes fue invadido por las fuerzas Separatistas bajo el mando del General Grievous durante las Guerras Clon, destruyendo gran parte de la infraestructura del planeta y esclavizando a muchos Ugnaughts.Star Wars: General Grievous La Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|right|200px|[[Isis, un mundo seguro de la Alianza Rebelde ubicado en el Gran Javin durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] El control del gobierno era históricamente liviano en una región alejada de los Mundos del Núcleo, y el Imperio Galáctico dejó en gran medida que el Gran Javin fuera gobernado por sus propios medios. La Alianza para Restaurar la República mantuvo secretamente el planeta Isis como un mundo seguro, pero se vio obligada a abandonarlo justo después de la Batalla de Yavin.The Isis Coordinates En el 0 DBY, Luke Skywalker redescubrió el planeta Hoth en el sector Anoat al regresar de una misión en Aridus. Luke recomendó el planeta aislado al Alto Mando de la Alianza como un lugar potencial para una nueva base de operaciones, y en el 1 DBY, el Cuerpo de Ingenieros de la Alianza estableció la Base Eco en Hoth. El planeta parecía un hallazgo excelente para la Alianza: Hoth estaba situado en el Corredor Ison, una desviación hiperespacial en decadencia de la Espina Comercial Corelliana cuyo único destino común era Bespin. Las dificultades de atravesar la Nebulosa Ivax y el campo de escombros del sistema Ison significaban que las naves invariablemente llegaban a Bespin desde el otro extremo del Corredor Ison, desde la parte norte de Indellian. Muy pocas naves pasaban más allá de Bespin o Anoat, y mucho menos a Hoth o Ison. Por lo tanto, Hoth estaba aislado, en gran parte desconocido, pero le dio a la Alianza un acceso rápido para asaltar la Espina Comercial Corelliana. Sin embargo, el comandante de la base, el General Carlist Rieekan, exigió un estado permanente de alertar para evacuar la base si era descubierta. thumb|240px|left|Los [[Aerodeslizador T-47/Leyendas|aerodeslizadores de las nieves Rebeldes se acercan a los AT-AT Imperiales durante la Batalla de Hoth.]] La Base Eco fue finalmente descubierta en el 3 DBY por el Escuadrón de la Muerte de la Armada Imperial, liderado por Lord Darth Vader. Los suministros Rebeldes capturados en una emboscada de un convoy en Derra IV permitieron que el Imperio estrechara su búsqueda hacia las Extensiones Occidentales, y miles de droides sondas fueron enviados a través de la región. Dos de los Destructores Estelares del Escuadrón de la Muerte, el Vengador y el Stalker, se separaron en el sistema Ione, donde desplegaron droides sonda Víbora a los sistemas Allyen, Tokmia y Hoth. La sonda desplegada en Hoth localizó la Base Eco poco tiempo después y transmitió la información al Escuadrón de la Muerte, el cual se encontraba en el sistema Qeimet. La Batalla de Hoth comenzó poco después, y la Alianza Rebelde quedo casi paralizada cuando solo trece de los treinta transportes Rebeldes sobrevivieron al bloqueo. Perseguido por el Escuadrón de la Muerte, el Halcón Milenario huyó del campo de asteroides del sistema Hoth a través del sistema Anoat hasta llegar a la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin. El Barón Administrador Lando Calrissian se vio obligado a entregar a los Rebeldes a Darth Vader, pero luego los ayudó a escapar después de que el Imperio incumpliera su acuerdo y ocupase Bespin.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Bespin fue testigo de varias incursiones y batallas durante el año siguiente antes de la derrota del Imperio Galáctico en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY. A raíz de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, el sector Anoat fue una de las primeras regiones en separarse del Imperio y declarar la creación de la Alianza de Planetas Libres, que más tarde se convertiría en la Nueva República.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Un mes después de Endor, los Comandos de Lando, liderados por Calrissian, ahora un General de la Nueva República, liberaron Bespin del dominio Imperial. La Primera Flota de la Nueva República avanzó luego a través del Gran Javin desde Saijo para enfrentarse a los Señores de la guerra Prentioch y Delvardus. Habitantes Lutrillianos Nativos del planeta helado y sin agua Lutrillia del sector Yarith, los Lutrillianos eran humanoides pequeños y algo porcinos que se adaptaron fácilmente al frío.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds En su planeta natal, vivieron un estilo de vida nómada que se desarrolló a partir de la migración entre los oasis del planeta. Habían adaptado este estilo de vida con la tecnología moderna al desarrollar ciudades-plataformas con ruedas: más de un centenar de ciudades de este tipo recorrieron la zona ecuatorial del planeta, en donde se encontraban vehículos que transportaban viajeros y mercancías. Los Lutrillianos eran considerados como empresarios naturales, y las rutas de Figg, en particular la Cruz Lutrilliana, enriquecieron a la especie. Las colonias mercantiles Lutrillianas se establecieron en toda la región, incluso en Kirtarkin, Gerrenthum e Ione. Los Lutrillianos eran considerados como una potencia económica en la región y generalmente mantenía buenas relaciones con los Nothoiins y los inmigrantes Humanos. Mugaari Los Mugaari, de abundantes cejas y mandíbulas de linterna, habían gobernado un pequeño imperio de once planetas desde su hogar Mugaar siglos antes de las expediciones de Figg. La República Galáctica había anexado a la fuerza el Espacio Mugaari, lo que llevó a muchos Mugaari a resentir a los Humanos como invasores y ocupantes. Los Mugaari también tendían a despreciar a los Lutrillianos y a los Nothoiins como colaboradores. Los Mugaari tenían un poder económica algo menor que los Nothoiins y los Lutrillianos del Gran Javin. Un grupo de resistencia conocido como los piratas Mugaari se alió con la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.Star Wars: TIE Fighter Nothoiins Los Nothoiins eran humanoides de piel dorada con altos cráneos nativos de Nothoiin. Habían intercambiado valiosos diamantes-ur con la República durante siglos antes de que Ecclessis Figg abriera las hiperrutas de la región, y los Nothoiins se beneficiaron del aumento del comercio. Su planeta natal era un mundo cubierto de hierba conocido por sus gigantescos incendios forestales que habían asolado sus ondulantes llanuras desde antes de las Guerras Clon, y en consecuencia los espaciopuertos del planeta estaban rodeados por anillos de quemaduras de kilómetros de ancho para su protección. La atmósfera llena de cenizas de su planeta hizo que muchos Nothoiins buscaran su fortuna fuera del planeta, y se podían encontrar colonias Nothoiins en Bavva, Gerrenthum, Ione y Polmanar. Consejo era la sede del gobierno Nothoiin y servía como el lugar de encuentro para los representantes de las colonias. Ugnaughts Los Ugnaughts eran una especie robusta y porcina nativa del planeta Gentes en el sistema Anoat. Los Ugnaughts fueron favorecidos como trabajadores, y habían sido esclavizados por los Mugaari durante siglos antes de que la República se anexionara la región. El control de la República le dio a los Ugnaughts una medida de protección, y la especie fue reclutada por Lord Figg para ayudar en la construcción de la Ciudad de las Nubes de Bespin. Gentes y su luna Belsus comenzaron a prosperar como mundos industriales, pero ambos fueron devastados por la invasión Separatista durante las Guerras Clon. Muchos Ugnaughts abandonado el planeta poco después, aunque al final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, controlaron formalmente la Ciudad Nube de Bespin. Fuentes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Sectores del Borde Exterior